1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a golf putter, and more specifically to a golf putter with a mallet head, a shaft covered over most of its length with a tapering grip, and a goose-neck juncture between the head and the shaft.
2. Prior Art
Among the various clubs used by a golfer playing a round of golf is the putter, most often used on the green to cause the ball to roll to the cup. The putter has a face for striking the ball that is substantially perpendicular to the ground so that the ball when stroked will roll and not be elevated into the air, as is the case with a chip shot made with a club that has a face at a greater angle from perpendicular. Some putter designs have been made where the face is not precisely at 90 degrees to the ground, but rather is a few degrees +/- from 90 degrees so as to provide top spin or, alternatively, to provide a slight elevation to the ball. Regardless of this feature a putter is a very important and necessary club for every golfer to own.
There are a variety of designs including shape, material of construction, grip, markings on the club head and most importantly, weight to appeal to the taste of every golfer. One popular style is a mallet head, which as the name implies, resembles a portion of a mallet (such as a croquet mallet or a carpenter's mallet). Generally a mallet head putter has come to include a variety of shapes, quite frequently any bulbous shape, such as an apple or a potato, that has been cut by two intersecting planes to provide a flat sole and a flat face. The putter of this invention is a mallet head type, with the principal features distinguishing it from any known in the past. These principal features include the design of the shaft and grip, and the design of the connecting portions of the head and the shaft.
It is an object of this invention to provide a novel golf putter. It is another object of this invention to provide a novel mallet head putter having a long grip with at least one flat side and a gooseneck junction joining the head to the shaft. Still other objects will become apparent from the more detailed description which follows.